


Roses are red, the violets are dead.

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface flashed bright red eyes at Josh. "Hi baby, guess who's back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, the violets are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this sucks i was half asleep when i wrote this first chapter.  
> My tumblr is joshdunistherealest, feel free to prompt me!

Josh was leaning absentmindedly against the counter of the hotel bathroom, moving his wet hair out of his face and adjusting his towel when he felt two arms slink around his waist. In shock, he jumps slightly, finding Tyler standing behind him with a wide smirk, chin resting on his shoulder. "Crap, Tyler, you scared me." Josh laughed, turning around in what he thought was Tyler's grasp.  
  
"Mm, sorry, nope." Blurryface flashed bright red eyes at Josh. "Hi baby, guess who's back?"  
  
Quickly, Josh scrambled for one of the two beds in the hotel room, gripping a pillow in defense, although, he couldn't really do anything with it in a time of danger. "Tyler, did you take your medication today?" Josh questioned, furrowing his brows at the frail, skinny figure in front of him.  
  
Blurry crawled across the bed, placing his hands on Josh's shoulders as he straddles him. "I thought we established that Tyler isn't here, kid. Medication is gone, and so is your precious baby boy after this."   
  
Josh huffed, narrowing his eyes. "I want Tyler."  
  
Blurryface stood, groaning and slamming his fist against the wall. "You know, I'm really starting to despise you. It's always Tyler this, Tyler that. Can't you give the guy in charge some attention? I'm responsible for Tyler. Everything he thinks, everything he feels, and in reality, you should be thanking me!" The dark eyed boy laughs. "And honestly, how can you resist me? I'm just so cute~" Blurry mockingly puts his hands up to his face, squishing his own cheeks.  
  
Josh folds his arms across his chest, leaning back against the headboard. "Tyler, is cute. You're nothing more than a fucked up state of mind, Blur. You're absolutely nothing."  
  
Blurry's face falls for a second, gritting his teeth. "Shut up." He almost squeaks, his eyes glowing a much brighter, vibrant red.   
  
"You're pathetic, a crybaby." Josh stands to his feet. "Honestly, I never expected you to be such an attention hog. You put on this big facade of being so tough, but inside you're just a scared little boy, aren't you, Blur?" Josh presses closer, inches away from his face. Blurry gulps, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, and failing miserably.  
  
Blurry shoves him hard against the adjacent wall, tears streaming down his cheeks, and leaving trails in the black paint on his neck. "You're a liar. Lies, lies _lies!_ That's all you do! You fucking _**LIE** **!**_  " Blurry's voice took on a deep tone. His eyes seemed to soften, though.  
  
It caught Josh by surprise to say the least, seeing Blurryface cry. This never happened. Sure, he'd seen Tyler cry many times, but Blurry was another story. He was always stubborn, rude, and sarcastic, but never this upset.   
  
All at once, Blurry almost collapsed, sitting on the floor, and burying his face in his hands. He was smudging his paint on his face, but really not caring at this point, heaving and crying.   
  
Josh realized what he had done a full minute after awkwardly staring at the boy sobbing beneath him. Gently, he eased himself to his knees, and sat in front of Blurry.  
  
"Hey dude, I'm sorry, okay?. . . Please just stop crying." An idea pops into Josh's head, and he does the first thing he thinks to do. He scoots closer, easing Blurry over to lay against his damp chest, pressing soft kisses to his forehead as he plays with his hair.   
  
Blurryface stills, letting out a low growl, and a huff, before he relaxes.  
  
"There we go, good boy." Josh coos, smiling down at him. Blurry fists his hands in Josh's shirt at the name, letting out what sounded like a low whine.   
  
"You like that name?" Josh asks sweetly, earning a nod from the boy in his arms.   
  
Blurry looks up at Josh, dazed, and leaning into the hand in his hair. He straddles Josh again, eyes lidded slightly, and puffy from crying. "You're so pretty." Josh mumbled absentmindedly, causing Blurry to blush and hide his face again.   
  
"No. I'm fucking terrifying. Shut your mouth before I-"   
  
"Shh." Josh hums, and Blurry practically _melts._  Gently, Josh scoops up Blurry, cradling him in his arms tightly and ever-so-gently laying him on the bed. "I gotta get dressed. 's cold in here."  
    
                                                                                                                   ~  
  
  
Two hours later, Josh was curled up with Blurry in his arms, carding his hands through his hair as he slowly drifted in and out of Tyler's control.  
  
When Tyler finally got control of him, Josh was automatically on him, covering him in sweet, soft kisses, nipping his neck and making Tyler giggle. "I'm sorry about Blurry. I guess he was just a little jealous."   
  
"Jealous? Why would he be jealous, you guys literally share the same body." Josh grins.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he just wanted to feel everything for himself." Tyler shoves himself down under the covers of the hotel bed. "Evidently your cuddling worked, he wasn't very apprehensive to leave."   
  
Josh nods, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler's lips. "You need to go get your medicine tomorrow." Tyler simply makes a noise of agreement, both too tired to argue.  
  
"I love you Ty."  
  
"Love you too, J"   
  
Neither said a word till morning, letting the soft veil of sleep wash over them


End file.
